<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ziam one shot by emaynestylinson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603428">Ziam one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson'>emaynestylinson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut m4m one shot, fan made - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaynestylinson/pseuds/emaynestylinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets super drunk at a party &amp; accidentally end up stealing Liam‘s toaster. In terms to return it Zayn offers to make Liam a dinner as an apology. But what Zayn doesn’t remember is Liam Remembers knows who he is already. But will he forgive him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn malik liam payne, Ziam Mayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ziam one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of zayns phone ringing loudly on his bedside table woke him up out of his bear slumber sleep,he stirs around in his bed wipping the sleepy crust out of his eyes before blindly grabbing the phone clicking the answer butten putting it to his ear he groans at the time it was 3pm he doesn’t even remember how he got home last night. he groaned as his head pounded hard against his skull,never again will he make a dare against louis tomlinson damn that boy can hold his liquor.the last thing zayn remembered was making a dare with louis about who could get drunk the fastest the rest of the night seems to be one big hazely blur. </p><p>he clears his throat before speaking his voice raspy &amp; deep with sleep" what do you want louis? i'm sleeping" zayn said groaning sitting up right stretching his arms &amp; cracking some of his tighten muscles before reaching over on his bedside table taking a swip of some water.</p><p>"Well, good afternoon to you as well sunshine,listen remember my friend liams party last night? well some of his things are missing &amp; i need your help finding them before he realizes it, i don't understand why on earth somebody would think to steal a toaster but here we are." louis said.</p><p>"w-what? a toaster who on earth would steal a fucking toaster louis you got to be ki-" zayns words stoppped speawing out the mintue his eyes scanned his bedroom.oh no. clearly he had been the theift in the night to steal this poor guys fucking toaster, why? zayn had no damn clue,he didn't even need a toaster he had one. fuck zayn cursed to himself  internally. </p><p>"Z,hello? you were saying?" louis said on the other line of the phone.</p><p>"uh,yeah sure,whatever,come by in 15?" zayn said rushing out as he started to get out of bed kicking the blanket &amp; sheets out from under him.he made his way over to the toaster that was laying in the middle of his room. his eyes examining the silver toaster more clearer,well one thing was clear zayn for some drunken reason stole some innocent guys toaster &amp; he had to give it back to him or astleast do something to explain to louis how and why it was zayn who took it. louis agreed hanging up shortly after. </p><p>"zayn, would you kindly explain to me why the fook you took liams toaster?" louis said eyeing zayn from zayns kitchen island councter top.</p><p>"uh,i don't know,i was drunk louis, i guess i wanted it? do i ever question the shit you do when your drunk? like that time you thought id be funny to dress harry up like the lead singer of oasis? &amp; have him sernated you their entire first album?" zayn sent louis a questioning gaze raising his eyebrows.</p><p>"Ok fine fuck fair enough,just go give it back i already have to figure out where his other shit went before he gets back from work,so you have till 7pm to come up with a pretty good reason." louis says standing "&amp; i swear malik dont mention me or i'll never smoke with you again" louis said pulling a serious face before laughing out loud"no but in serioulsness don't mention me please he's already still pissed about the time i broke his favorite artist album when i got drunk" louis said patting zayn on the back before heading for the front door of his apartment. zayn shakes his head giggling "love you too" he says as louis walks out the front door shutting it behind him. zayn sighed deeply resting his head in his hands, fuck how on earth was he going to explain drunkly stealing this poor mans toaster? </p><p>later that night around 6;30 pm.</p><p>zayn was sitting in his living room on facetime call with harry who so happily agreed to help zayn come up with a good plan considering he was the toaster theift afterall.</p><p>"maybe just offer him dinner?" harry said stiring the big spatula around the pot on the stovetop.</p><p>"isn't that to weird though? i thought he was straight?" zayn asked setting his iphone up on the table in the living room.</p><p>"oh trust me z,he's anything but that,just make it a peace offering,that is if he doesn't kill you first i mean seriously a toaster?" harry asked laughing before he shut the stovetop off moving the pot to the other burner letting the chili cool down some.</p><p>"fuck you &amp; louis i know ok? i get it styles i got drunk &amp; stole a innocent guys toaster ok,i'm stupid,i just don't know why i'd think to take a toaster out of all things." zayn sighs leaning back against his couch.</p><p>"well i mean maybe it's fate? i heard liams been looking for a boyfriend for awhile,he just hasn't had much luck yet plus you've been single for how long? time to get back on the saddle malik" harry said grinning happily before shouting"boobear dinner get your sexy ass down here!" he smirked at zayn on facetime."trust me liams a chill guy you have nothing to worry about z,just offer dinner as a peace offering it should work?" harry said getting two bowls out for him &amp; louis adding some cheese &amp; torilla chips in the bowls putting the chili on top.</p><p>"yeah,yeah,yeah,ok thanks H, enjoy your dinner,i'll let you know how it goes." zayn said smiling before hearing harry say good luck before hanging up. dinner ok,yeah zayn could do dinner. </p><p>"fuck" he cursed at himself. what exactly did liam like as a dinner? of course he didn't think this through very well. but it's to late now by the time he made a dinner plan as a peace offering he was already at liams apartment door knocking slightly, the toaster he managed to hide away in a carry bag he had around his shoulder. just breathe zayn, you got this, just you returning a toaster you happen to steal while drunk as all hell &amp; you offer dinner hopefully it goes by smoothly yeah dinner. ok got this. zayn thinks mentally preparing for how liam would react.</p><p>a few moments go by without anybody answering the door before zayn knocks again this time a little harder. he looks around behind him &amp; to the side seeing if maybe liam was walking up to his apartment,maybe he wasn't off work yet? louis did say 7. mph zayn thought waiting a few moments to see if the door would open. he awkardly shifted from foot to foot the whole sitatuion starting to make him  have anxiety. </p><p>after a few moments the door finally swings open liam goes to speak but stops before the words fumbling out."uh zayn?" liam says kniting his eyebrows together in confuison. </p><p>"um,yeah you know me?" zayn asked confusion showed on his face as well. liam smiles warmily up at zayn before speaking.</p><p>"yes,i take it you dont remember louis  introducing us last night at the party?" liam says scraching the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>"oh.no sorry, i got really drunk" zayn giggles looking down "so i heard your missing a toaster?" zayn asked looking up to meet liams eyes who appartly had no issues making sure to check zayns body out from head to toe before speaking.</p><p>liam cleared his throat it suddenly becoming so dry. "oh yeah some asshole took it last night though i don't know who thinks to steal a toaster." liam laughs "is there a reason your here?" liam asked before realizing how rude he sounds "sorry i just got alot of stuff to do for work tomorrow so." </p><p>"well," zayn looked down before speaking "i'm the asshole that stole your toaster. i just want to say im so sorry i dont know why the fuck i thought to do this i was extremely drunk i dont even remember how i got home but i thought maybe as a peace offering i could cook you dinner to show how sorry i am? if that's ok with you,if not it's fine i totally understand." zayn finally managed to stumble out the words he'd thought to say all day out. he thought it sounded alot better in his head but now that he hears himself speaking he just feels like the worlds biggest idiot,louis and harry was right,a toaster who the fuck thinks to steal a fucking toaster?</p><p>liam is quiet for a moment he's just standing in his door way of his apartment observing the clearly very nervous but cute zayn at his apologies before speaking " actually yeah i could use some company,didnt really want to cook either." he smirks his eyes meeting zayns before stepping to the side opening the door some more for zayn to step forward inside..</p><p>zayn sets the toaster bag down on liam kitchen table before bursting out laughing "i'm so sorry this really isn't funny but a toaster?" zayn throws his hands up in the air shaking his head as his hands fall back to his sides. liam bites his lip joining zayn in on the laughter a few moments later. <br/>"cant be worse then the time i tried to give a guy my number and i accidenally took his phone as mine &amp; found out he wasnt actually gay." liam added jokeily.</p><p>there is it. what zayn needed to hear so he is actually into guys this could work in zayns favor. zayn quickly ignored the thoughts that started racing through his head, i mean liams hot, like super fucking attractive hot but is he into zayn? zayn thinks who knows. </p><p>zayn giggles covering his cute smile before speaking "that's the worst, so what's your favirate meal?" zayn asked going towards liams kitchen smiling. liam joined zayn at his side before speaking "anything really,i love pizza." liam eyed zayn from the side of his face. zayn peaked up at liam blushing "uh yeah i can do pizza." zayn said smiling. </p><p>"you're cute when you blush,i think i can think of a few others ways to accept an apology, doesn't include food tho." liam said whispering down in zayns ear. he pulls back looking over zayns face for a response.</p><p>zayn peaks up under his long eyelashes smirking "you sure?" he asked nervously god. its been so long since zayn got laid &amp; the fact a hot muscular sexy man was hitting on him was all that zayn needed right now.</p><p>liam nodded his head "as long as you are,but i do like to maybe go on actual date say tomorrow for breakfast ?? gives me a chance to use my toaster thats been missing" liam said with a hint of sarcasm joke. </p><p>zayn smiled up beaming at liam "i think i can agree to that." zayn says leaning into liams body who at some point mangmed to get closer into zayns personal space not that zayn minded AT ALL. </p><p>liam smirked before leaning forward pressing his lips onto zayns moving his tongue around the inside of zayns mouth like he was inspecting every little detail inside. </p><p>zayn moaned into the kiss his body suddenly getting this stock of electricity something zayns never felt before from kissing somebody, his whole body felt like he was on fire, tiggling everywhere from his head down to his toes. he moaned and opened his mouth more for liam to have more access and gripped liams tighten muscles on liams forearms. as liam took a fist full of zayns long locks tugging them a little which caused zayn to gasp/moan in response. </p><p>liam took this opportunity and slipped his tongue down zayns throat letting his one hand grip zayns hip as he pushed into zayns crotch letting zayn feel liams hard on from under his sweatpants. zayn moaned squeezing liams ass while leaning more into the kiss. liam pulled away briefly  catching his breathe before speaking "bedroom?" liam said grinnning. </p><p>zayn just nodded currently unable to speak &amp; made his way towards liam room.while thinking he guessed harry was right fate does have great timing and a funny way at showing you.your soulmate. </p><p>liam following behind with a happy smiled glued on his face. the toaster long forgotten as it  laid on liams kitchen table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>